The Daughter I Never Had
by OncerForLife'IG
Summary: When Emma came through the portal, she ended up in Regina's house. So what would have happened if Regina adopted Emma?
1. It Was Only The Beginning

_**This is a new story and I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

How could this happen? I had planned everything accordingly, I never thought in a million years that this would happen. Everything was supposed to run smoothly but instead, I had this one flaw and it wasn't a small flaw. She was supposed to be sent off somewhere else but instead she was here in Storybrooke with the rest of us.

Out of all places, why did she end up in my room, in a baby crib? That damn portal her idiot parents thought would work must not have and my guards were just too stupid to see that. I frowned as I walked over to the crib and leaned over it, looking at this baby who stared up at me smiling. "Emma, that must be your name. It's on your baby blanket." I picked up the blanket, studying it as I ran my fingers across the stitched letters. I remember having a blanket similar to this when I was younger, long ago.

Emma's crying snapped me out of my daze, causing my eyes to quickly look down at the fussy baby. "What's the matter dear?" I cautiously picked her up, I hadn't held a baby before so this was all very new to me. I placed her on my shoulder, I had seen my mother do this, and lightly patted her back. When I heard a burp, she settled down so I put her back in her crib, only to turn my head and see spit-up on my shirt. "Oh no! Emma!" I growled, heading to my closet to change shirts.

After putting on a new shirt, I sighed as I tried to figure out what to do next. "I think we'll get you to a nice family and they'll take good care of you." I smirked and noticed she was asleep so I went downstairs to fix myself something to eat and call Gold, he knew how to handle problems like these.

After grabbing a cup of yogurt I called Gold on the phone and had him come over. "So what's her name?" He asked as we stood a few feet from the crib. "Emma. She doesn't have a last name yet. At least not to my knowledge she does." He had this devilish smirk on his face after I said her name, "Emma...Interesting. I'll see what I can do about finding her a home but until then, she's going to have to stay with you. So I suggest you go buy some milk dearie."

I folded my arms, "You mean to tell me no one else can take care of her until the adoption agency finds her a home?" He shifted his weight on his cane, "Unless you want her to go to Miss Blanchard." I rolled my eyes and huffed, "No, she can stay here. Just make this happen as fast as possible, please." Asking him for help was like watching the Charmings kiss, sickening. But I knew he knew exactly how to handle this.

"Will do Madame Mayor. Have a good day." He walked out the front door, still smiling. Something was up but I was broken out of thought by Emma's crying once again. As I jogged upstairs, I realized I should probably go stock up on milk like Gold said and buy clothes and other things she might need. Once I reached her and picked her up, she almost immediately stopped crying, "You just wanted some company, didn't you? Well we're going to go to the store. How does that sound?"

I held her up in front of me and I smiled. She gurgled and giggled, something about her smile made me happy in a way. Maybe it was the innocence, she was stuck in the middle of a fight between her parents and I, she didn't ask for any of this nor does she deserve it. But she couldn't stay here, she had to leave so she wouldn't break my curse, and I knew nothing about raising a baby. Absolutely nothing and wasn't truly interested in finding out, I can admit I have no patience whatsoever.

I put some booties on Emma's feet and wrapped her in her blanket, grabbed my purse and we made our way to the store, I do enjoy shopping, it's so calming. First stop was the clothes store, she needed a nice little wardrobe, and after about 15 minutes of shopping she had enough clothes to wear 3 different outfits a day for 2 months.

It was fun picking clothes for her and she was a quiet baby, she didn't cry the whole time, giggling every time I showed her an outfit. "Next stop is the grocery store then we can get back home dear." I figured by now she would be fussy or antsy but she was yawning, even better. I could shop without having to stay in her eyesight, she liked to see my face for some reason, I guess it was reassuring to her.

I wanted to be sure I had enough milk to last her at least a week, maybe two, depending on how long it would take Gold to find her a foster home. After strapping her in the carseat Gold was kind enough to leave me before he left my house, I put the groceries and clothes in the front seat and drove back home. I sat Emma in the living room on the couch, still in the carseat, as I brought everything in and put them up.

I knew that I would have to get some work done but I also knew she wouldn't let me out of her sight, so I picked her up, holding her ever so softly in my arms, and took her with me to my office. Luckily the only thing I had to do today was sign papers, but when I walked into my office there was a bassinet and stroller in the middle of the floor. "Who the hell was in my house?!" I growled but was sure not to upset Emma.

The only person that knew a baby was in my house, in my care, was that imp. I took a deep breath, I'll handle him later, now I needed to handle more important business. I sat the curly, blonde haired baby in the bassinet and pulled it up right next to me so I would be in her eyesight. She gave me a small smile and gurgle before letting me work. About 30 minutes later she started to get fussy, "Oh Emma please, I'm almost done dear. Just a few more papers and then I'm all yours."

But she wasn't content with that answer, I glanced down to see her bottom lip trembling, signaling that she was about to let out a loud cry. I placed my hand on her stomach and rubbed it, tracing circles and amazingly she stopped. She calmed down and her cheeks went back to their normal color, her frown faded and she giggled. I smirked, "You really know how to get what you want from me, don't you?"

She had to have understood me because she laughed and had such a bright smile across her lips. I left my hand on her stomach as I finished up my paperwork and took my glasses off, sighing of relief. My phone started ringing, "Hello?" I furrowed my brow, waiting for a response, trying to figure out who it was. "Madame Mayor? Good you're home. We'll be there shortly." I recognized the voice, the imp. But who the hell was "we"? He hung up before I could say anything else.

Emma tilted her head, staring up at me, "Come on Emma. Apparently we're going to have company." We went to the kitchen, I figured she was hungry by now so I poured some milk in a bottle and began to heat it in a pot on the stove. While waiting, I started to think about whether I should keep her or not. She had really taken a liking to me and it would break my heart to hear her screaming as they took her away but she wasn't my daughter.

She belonged to my sworn enemies but this would be the perfect revenge, raise their daughter and use her against them. No, that's not fair, I wouldn't want them to use my child against me, it would be wrong. I needed help to make this decision, a knock at the door interrupted my train of thought. As I opened the door, Gold and two other people were on my doorstep, "How may I help you?" I asked with a slight frown. Why were these strangers on my doorstep? "We're here for the child, Madame Mayor."

I stepped aside, allowing them to enter, exhaling deeply as I closed the door. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but it was the right thing to do. "Where is she?" Gold asked, his two friends, a lady and man, scanned the room and saw the baby clothes I bought, along with a few toys. "She's asleep." I tried my best not to frown, this unannounced visit didn't sit well with me. "I see you purchased things for her. I'm sure her foster home will appreciate it." The lady said as she began packing some of the stuff.

I just gave a faint smile and nodded, "And who will be her foster parents?" I placed my hands on my hips and the man looked down at his paper, "A nice couple in Boston. They have 8 kids already but they are willing to take in one more." I furrowed my brow, "Eight kids?! And how is she supposed to get the care she needs with eight other kids fighting for attention?" Gold pulled me to the side, "If I didn't know any better Madame Mayor, I'd say you were trying to find an excuse to keep the child." I huffed, "Don't be ignorant. I'm just merely suggesting that they find a foster home where she can get all the attention she deserves. I'm willing to care for her a little while longer." He looked at me and smirked, "You want to keep her don't you? Admit it and we can sign the adoption papers now. She'll be yours to keep."

I frowned, "That's a pretty bold statement you're making. You just want to pawn her off on me. Fine. Give me the papers." The man walked over and handed me a pen, "Sign here and date, and Emma will now be Emma Mills." I took the pen and signed the paper without a second thought. "Emma Mills." I said to myself with a smile, I liked the sound of that. "Congratulations, you are now the mother of a baby girl." The man and woman said as they left. Gold was still smirking, "Yes congratulations your majesty."

My eyes widened, "What did you just call me?" He bowed, "Why, your name of course. It is your majesty isn't it?" I narrowed my eyes, "How is it that you remember?!" He straightened his posture, "I made it so that once I heard the child's name, I would instantly remember. Fail safety. Now, won't you excuse me. I have some work to tend to in my shop." He began walking toward the door and I grabbed his arm, "No! You don't get to walk away!" He yanked his arm from my grip, "Please." He said through gritted teeth and I had to obey, he opened the door, "Have a nice day Madame Mayor."

And he closed the door behind him. As mad as I wanted to be, I couldn't help but smile because I was now the mother of a little girl. I couldn't believe it, never in a million years did I think I would have a child, let alone raise the child of my sworn enemies. It seems I just might get my happy ending after all.


	2. My Little Swan

After giving Emma her dinner time bottle, I cradled her in my arms as we sat in my bed. Her yawn was so precious and I could see the tiredness in her eyes as she rubbed them. I softly moved her hand, not wanting her to rub her eyes too much, "Is my little princess sleepy?" I cooed as she grabbed my finger, for a little baby she sure had a nice grip. For a moment I felt like she was biologically mine, we had made a connection and she clung to me like I was the one who actually gave birth to her and it melted my heart. I would move the Earth, go to Hell and back for this little miracle in my arms and I wanted her to know it. "Emma, mommy promises to love and protect you no matter what. I will never leave your side and I'll be with you for all eternity. I love you my little swan."

She looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes and let a smile form, "What? You like when I call you my little swan?" She started waving her arms around, reaching up for me to pull her closer, "I'll take that as a yes." I softly laughed as I held her up to eye level and gave her a kiss. Another yawn escaped her mouth, "Come on sweetie. It's bedtime." I placed her in her crib that was by my bed and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams my love." I gave her another kiss and within a minute, she was out like a light. I sighed happily as I watched her for a moment, sleeping so peacefully, softly snoring. I felt myself beginning to yawn, I was just as tired. I got comfortable under my comforter and took one last look at her before turning off the light and resting my head on my pillow, wishing on a star for the knowledge on how to raise this baby girl laying in a crib next to me. I slept for maybe four hours before being woken up by an agitated cry. I was so startled I almost fell out of my bed, glancing over to see Emma crying. "Come now dear. Sssh. I'm here." I stood over her, rubbing her stomach, attempting to soothe her but it wasn't helping.

"Are you hungry? Wet? What sweetie? Please, tell me what you want and I'll do it." I was still rubbing her stomach when she softened her cry but her lip was still trembling as she poked it out at me, about to start crying again. "Let's get you a bottle, maybe that's what's wrong. Is my little swan hungry?" I lifted her up, hoping that she would calm down if I held her. Once downstairs, I put her in the bassinet and warmed a bottle. She was still antsy but she didn't cry while her bottle was warming up. I decided to stay downstairs with her, turning on the tv to have a distraction for her. I read in a book that swaddling her was the best was to keep her comfortable so I did just that. I coddled my little swan in my arms and once I held the bottle up, she instantly opened her mouth. I chuckled, "So you were hungry. Guess I'm getting the hang of this after all. Let's see what's on television." She grabbed my hand, drawing the bottle close to her and I gave my baby girl just what she wanted, she took her time drinking the milk, guess she just wanted to be with me.

I flipped through the channels trying to find a random cartoon when I came across some weird show called Scooby Doo, she seemed to like it so I left it on that channel. "We're going to have to find you better cartoons to watch dear." I brushed the little hair she had, out of her face. Eventually after finishing her bottle, she was knocked out again. I sighed of relief, placing her in the bassinet and stretching across the couch, hoping to get at least two hours of sleep before she wakes up again. She saw something in me and I couldn't pin point what it was, maybe after she gets a bit older, I'll know what it is. I closed my eyes, silence filled the house, that is until someone knocked on the door. I groggily jumped up, glancing at Emma who was still asleep, then looking at my watch to see it was 8am.

"Ugh, go away…" I said in a low tone, regretting having to get up. I walked over to the door frowning, wondering who the hell this was interrupting my sleep, only to open the door and see Mary Margaret standing there with a bright smile. I raised my eyebrow, shifting my weight to one side as I leaned against the doorframe, "Yes?" She pulled a bag from behind her back, "Just stopping by to tell you congratulations. You'll make a wonderful mother." She handed it to me and I took it, a dumbfounded expression on my face. She was giving me something, congratulating me. Huh? No one had shown me kindness like this since we've been here. "Oh. Thank you Miss Blanchard. She's asleep right now but I'll bring her by Granny's later and introduce her to everyone then." I slightly smiled, wondering how everyone would react, especially Mary Margaret, her real mother. "Oh wonderful. I can't wait to see the little cutie." And with that, she turned and walked away, telling me to have a good day. I returned the greeting and walked back inside, reaching into the bag and pulling out a stuffed animal, a swan. Weird but I shrugged it off and placed it next to Emma, still hoping she would stay asleep while I fixed us breakfast. Not only did she let me fix our food, I was able to take a shower and get dressed as well, my little swan must've really been tired. I was fixing her diaper bag since she was coming to work with me today when I heard her stir, "Well good morning sleepy head."

I picked her up, both of us smiling at each other, "Did you have good dreams?" She just giggled, and then I noticed she was holding onto the stuffed swan. "Oh, you like that huh? Mommy will let you keep it." There was no harm in it, she was an infant, she didn't know the truth like I did and I wasn't planning on telling her. She tried biting it's beak and I pushed it down from her mouth, "No sweetie, we don't eat stuffed animals. Come on, let's eat and get to work." I fed her while I ate my two pieces of toast that had egg and ham in between them. I've learned I have to make stuff that I can eat with one hand when I'm with Emma, babies aren't going to allow you to sit and eat a meal. After she burped, I grabbed her diaper bag and my briefcase, locked up the house and headed to work, where I'm sure Emma would get plenty of attention. "Good morning Madam May- Whose baby is that?" My assistant Allison asked as she held my usual cup of morning coffee. I smiled, "This is Emma Mills, my daughter. Say "Hello" Emma." I held her up to Allison, who grabbed her as I took my cup of coffee. "Hi Emma...I didn't know you had gotten pregnant or had a baby."

She studied my body to see if there was a change, "She's adopted dear. Any calls?" I asked as I walked into my office, setting down all Emma's stuff. She followed me, "Just two, Mr. Gold called and said it was urgent. And the sheriff called." I huffed, "Everything is always important when Gold calls." I mocked and raised my eyebrow, "What did Graham want?" Allison sat Emma, who had latched onto her tightly, down in the bassinet I had brought, "He said they found a child on the outskirts of town. He wasn't sure what you wanted to do with him." I nodded, "I'll handle Gold. Call Graham back and tell him to take care of the boy and bring him by Granny's this afternoon. We'll further discuss matters then." She left my office, cracking the door behind her. I slumped into my chair, sighing deeply before picking up the phone and calling Gold.

"And what's so urgent Gold?" I glanced at Emma who had fallen asleep. "Someone broke into my shop last night. I would like whoever it was to return what they stole and we can forget this ever happened..." I frowned, "And why didn't you just let Graham know?" He chuckled, "Because I know how close you and the sheriff are. I know you'll get the message to him quicker and more efficiently." I started to raise my voice but remember Emma was in the room, "Listen, you better be glad Emma is in the room or I'd be letting your ass have it right now!" I growled through my teeth. "Please." Was all he said and I could feel my eye twitch, then there was a click on the other end. He hung up the phone! I couldn't react the way I wanted to, I'll have my revenge later. I began going through paperwork, signing and filing, the usual stuff.

Halfway in Emma woke up and was making these gurgling noises, "I know precious but just let me finish these last few papers and mommy will take a break." She clapped and giggled. Was she really understanding me? I signed the last paper and got up, making silly faces at her as I stood over her. She reached up for me and of course I picked her up, "You've been really good today. Mommy will have to reward you later, maybe some cartoons before you go to bed." Her face lit up as she clapped again. I fed her lunch and held her as I finished up the little work I had left. "Aaand finished my little swan. You ready to go to Granny's?" I playfully tapped her nose. Allison came in my office, "Madame Mayor?" I looked up from Emma, still smiling, "Yes?" She walked over to me and handed me a wrapped box, "Congrats. I went out and bought it during my lunch break." I was shocked, another present? "Why thank you Allison. That was really thoughtful." I took the box and opened it, Emma attempted to help. It was a teething ring with swans on it. This was getting weirder now. "It's perfect. How did you know she liked Swans?" Emma quickly grabbed it and put it in her mouth, "Oh I didn't. I just saw that it was a teething ring, I didn't realize there were swans on it."

I furrowed my brow, "Hmm. Well thank you. As you can see, she loves it." I chuckled and let Allison off for the day. It was almost time to head to Granny's and I wanted to be on time. "Party time princess. Let's get you in your little dress and shoes." My little princess looked so cute in her yellow dress and black booties. We were on our way to Granny's where I was sure that there was at least a dozen people ready to lay their eyes on the new edition to my family. The whole ride there she was making weird noises, I figured it was just baby talk. When we pulled up to the diner, I could see people running toward the door to see us. I just smirked and grabbed Emma's bag, throwing it over my should as I reached in and grabbed Emma. Walking toward the door, I saw everyone run back to their original seats and pretend like they were doing something else. A laugh escaped my lips as I opened the door. I quickly fixed my face, attempting to be serious but it didn't last long. "I saw you all. It's okay. Come meet Emma." I said with a warm and genuine smile.

A few people walked over, greeting Emma and congratulating me. "She's such a pretty baby! And that dress is so cute." Granny said as she let Emma grab her finger. I noticed Mary Margaret sitting in a booth watching us with a smile on her face. I walked over, "Mind if we join you?" She looked up at me, "Of course not." I sat the baby bag down, "Would you like to hold her?" She nodded and I gently passed Emma to her. I sat down, "She's so precious. Oh Regina you're so lucky. Hopefully one day I'll have a little bundle of joy." My smile weakened for a moment, "Yes, one day I do believe you will. Until then, would you like to help me with Emma? Watch her when I have too much work or meetings, things like that." Mary Margaret's face lit up, "I'd like that." I actually felt bad for her. Why?! She destroyed my happiness so I destroyed hers. And here I was feeling sorry for her. But wait- She would have to watch me raise her daughter. Help me take care of her but Emma would call me mommy, not her. This might work in my favor after all. "Thank you. You hear that Emma? You have a new friend." Emma just smiled and tried to grab Mary Margaret's necklace. She fancied jewelry, but then again most babies do. "Madame Mayor?" Was all I heard when I turned around to see Graham standing there with a little boy dressed in peculiar clothes. "Graham? Is this the child you were talking about?" I furrowed my brow as I studied his features.

"Yes m'am. He says his name is Pinocchio and that he is from the…Enchanted Forest?" My eyes widened but I quickly fixed them, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I stood up and fixed my jacket, "Miss Blanchard, watch Emma for a moment while I speak to the Sheriff and our little visitor." I grabbed his hand and he looked at me with a mean look, "I remember you!" I quickly pulled him outside with Graham following. "What is your name?" He crossed his arms, "I already told you! And you're the evil queen!" I gritted my teeth, "I am not some evil queen! Now, little boy, where are your parents?" He looked around, I could see the lost in his eyes, "I…don't know. My papa, I don't know where he is but he's somewhere in this town." I sighed, "Should I put out a search for his father?" Graham asked and I nodded. "He can stay with me until we find his father." I reluctantly said, I couldn't risk him raising suspicion in the town. "Are you sure Regina? You do have your hands full with a baby. I'm sure Miss Blanchard would be happy to take the boy in." I narrowed my eyes, "He will stay with me until you find his father so I suggest you get to it." I stated firmly.

He nodded and drove off. I kneeled down to the child's height. "We're going to find your papa but from now on your name is August Boothe and you are from New York. You didn't come from the Enchanted Forest and you must never mention anything about your life before or I will end you and your father. Do you understand?" His little eyes widened, "I understand." I stood up and grabbed his hand, "Good. Now come along. I'll buy you an ice cream and then we're going to head home." We walked back inside and sat down. I ordered him a small bowl of ice cream and he ate it like he hadn't eaten in forever. "So what did you find out about him?" Mary Margaret asked as she cradled Emma, who was asleep, in her arms. "Well Miss Blanchard, meet August W. Boothe. He's from New York and his father is somewhere in town. Graham's out now trying to find him." She looked at the boy, "Wow. He seems as if he hasn't eaten in days. And where did those clothes come from?"

I shook my head, "I imagine his mom must've been a performer or something and that's why he's dressed like that. No matter. He's staying with me until we find his father. I'll buy him some clothes in the morning." She smiled, "That's awfully sweet of you Regina, really." It was sweet, but I was trying to keep my secret safe and if that meant babysitting for a few days then I would do just that.


End file.
